


Toothless' whistle

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Toothless learned to whistle
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Toothless' whistle

Hiccup and Astrid were sleeping

Toothless was trying to whistle

Light Fury hears her husband whistling

Hiccup said "Oh no Toothless"

Astrid said "Not again"

Night Fury dragons hears their father whistling

Astrid and Hiccup's kids hears Toothless whistling

"Uh-oh?"

Hiccup said "Toothless"

Toothless stopped whistling

Hiccup said "Please Toothless if you have to whistle do it like this"

Hiccup whistles a soft tune

Toothless purrs

Toothless takes a deep breath and licks his lips.

Toothless began to whistle off key

Hiccup's jaw dropped

Hiccup said "Okay maybe later"

Toothless whistled

The End


End file.
